


A messy situation

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gags, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spit Kink, Spit Play, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Madara got his brother a present and Izuna let him try it out on him even though he had no idea what it was. He didn't dislike it, even though it ended up in a quite messy situation...A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 12 - Spit play





	A messy situation

“I’ve got a little something for you…” Madara whispered into his brother’s ear. 

“Oh, what is it?” Izuna asked enthusiastically.

Madara shook his head. “You’re always so eager to know everything, it’s nearly impossible to surprise you,” He chuckled. “Close your eyes.”

“Should I be scared…?”

“Don’t worry, I just want you to guess what it is.” Madara reassured his brother. “Now open your mouth.”

Izuna hesitantly followed Madara’s orders, uncertain what to expect. He didn’t have to wait for long though, after a few seconds he felt that something round was placed on his tongue.  
He pulled away from it. 

“I like toys and all, but today I wanted the real thing, you know.” 

“This doesn’t go in your butt,” Madara corrected him, earning a frown from Izuna. “Do you want me to put it on?”

“…fine.”

“And now you’re gonna get the real thing.” 

Madara did as he promised, getting a bunch of incoherent moans from his brother in response.  
“Oh look at the mess you’ve made…” 

Madara’s words made Izuna finally open his eyes. He couldn’t swallow properly thanks to the gag ball, causing his spit to drip out of his mouth all over their naked bodies.


End file.
